


The strongest titan

by Livan18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Marco Bott, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livan18/pseuds/Livan18
Summary: What if there was another titan shifter that work in the shadows of Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie.After the failed attempt to capture Eren, this shifter will see to it they are successful even to point of at least to save someone that has stolen the shifter heart. If anyone got in the titan shifter way they'll die even the shifters love interest or will he be spare.





	The strongest titan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder i will update on a few chapters if will be well you know gore or something so make sure to read the notes before you do.

Prologue  
He's staring mindlessly at nothing as the torch flicker small flames as it fell down in a black ash harmlessly into the ground. The small flames lit up a face, a male to be exact only his left side of his face could be seen as the the house is complete in darkness his clothing all black, his brown eye flicker to red when the flame illuminated near it, his expression boredom as he stare at Reiner and Bertolt. Who are on their hands and knees kept quiet as they finish explaining the situation. 

“Anything else you care to inform me about?” the male ask voice filled with venom that it could poison anyone that dared to speak against him. Reiner dared to look at the man “well we found out where Annie is and there's a tunnel with in the wall were able sneak in without any guard to see us” that made the man have a content smile in his lips however, his eye hold nothing but a very burning flame with in it “well then since you two have gotten back without the main priority I'll have to accompany you to retrieve him and Annie”.

That made both former soldiers tense at that suggest “are sure about that?” the man eye move to Bertolt who froze in fear “yes after all Annie is the second best out of all us and while we're at it we'll also have to get the coordinator i find it ironic that Eren of all people has this unique power” Bertolt and Reiner felt relieved about saving Annie “besides isn't Annie the best option for you Bertolt?” the man tease making Bertolt blush.

The man move his attention to the armor titan shifter “and about you Reiner?” the blonde gulp “Krista well her real name is Historia” the man stood up from his chair and stood in front Reiner “Historia? The Krista we know is the rightful heir to the throne of the walls hmm this will definitely be interesting, well tomorrow morning we'll leave so go get some sleep” the man leaving to the door “wait!?” the man stop looking over his left shoulder at Bertolt.

“Why? The offer of saving Annie came up now why not sooner?” the man had a sadistic smile that made both males felt a shiver down their spins “well i had to wait to save someone else those four are our priority after all i have a queen that i want for the new era” chuckling the man left to his temporary chambers.

Not much was in there just a bed, window, table with a chair, and a bathroom the man sat down in the chair. The moonlight shine through the window showing more of the man appearance his hair black in an undercut, skin pale, eye patch on his right eye, freckles in a pale brown, his clothing is that of the military.

Long sleeve short black jacket, gray button down shirt, black short waist cloth, gray pants, and black combat boots. “I can't wait to get you back in my arms” a sadistic smile accompanied with manic laughter “my love we'll be reunited and we can finally live happily ever after” pulling out a throwing knife a carve a heart on the table wood with the two first name initials M + J “i'll kill anyone that's gets in my way for you my love. Going to his bed and strip down to his underwear and went to sleep for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, and bookmark if want to read more about this.
> 
> And don't forget to read my story the annomonys titan slayer. I need to find some more inspiration to continue it.


End file.
